


I Thee Wed

by ecastle_vania



Series: 2020 Castlevania Promptober [3]
Category: Castlevania Lords of Shadow と 宿命の魔鏡 | Castlevania: Lords of Shadow & Mirror of Fate, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Canon-compliant Christian Themes, Children, F/M, In My Feels, Love, Love Poems, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecastle_vania/pseuds/ecastle_vania
Summary: Gabriel Belmont's poem written for Marie Belmont after their wedding
Relationships: Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Marie Belmont
Series: 2020 Castlevania Promptober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953289
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	I Thee Wed

**Author's Note:**

> How I have waited for you, my love  
Since the day I saw you  
a laughing girl with blackberry juice staining her fingers  
I knew, God meant us to wed.

You were always meant to be my dearest love  
from the moment my hand touched yours.

The night was starry when I met you there  
The water sang to both of us of a world unto ourselves  
Our vows stood between us, an eternal ring cinching us close  
And I lay you down in the woods.

Here under our tree  
Where I called you friend, confessed my love  
Now  
I call you my wife, and claim you as mine.

The other half of my heart  
Found inside of you.

When you sing I hear my future in your voice  
The melody is the laughter of the children we will have  
And I know you are home.

_For Marie Belmont, on our wedding day 1035 Anno Domini_

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could pass my box of tissues over, but I ran out while writing this.


End file.
